forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Rebecca Hullender
Rebecca Claire Hullender '''(born August 15, 1988) is an American college professor, and professional wrestler. She is working for World Wreslting Entertainment (WWE) on its SmackDown brand as '''Becca, as well as her full name. Rebecca is a college professor at Argosy University Bay Area Campus in San Francisco, where she teaches Psychology. In 2009 Rebecca debuted in World Wrestling Entertainment when her older sister Michelle Hullender asked her to come to the show. Early Life Rebecca grew up in a big successful family to Elizabeth Michelle Hullender-Rowe, and her husband Johnathon Hullender. Unlike her sister Michelle, Rebecca was a social butterfly all through school, and was even captain on her High School volleyball team at Lowell High School, where she won two Regional Championships, all while being a honors student. She then went to attend college at UCSD (University of California in San Diego) Where she captained two winning National Championship teams, while studying Psychology. Professional Wrestling Career World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) Debut in WWE On the April 20th edition of Monday Night RAW. Rebecca Hullender debuted in a tag team match, where she teamed up with Lauren Davis, as the duo was managed by Michelle Hullender, Rebecca's sister. They faced off against Jazz and Tiara, managed by Stacey Summers. Rebecca, and Lauren would pick up the victory, making Rebecca's debut a good one. On the May 15th edition of SmackDown! Rebecca would fill in for her sister Michelle who was sitting in a jail cell, and defend the X-Division Championship against Selena Willison. Primal would try to interfere in the match, but Refugee Tim would stop him from interfering. In the end Selena would pick up a pinfall victory over Rebecca. Causing Michelle to lose the X-Division Championship. Rebecca would get another shot at redemption that Sunday on May 17th; when she would face off against Lauren Davis at Judgment Day to defend Michelle's Women's Championship. Rebecca, and Michelle would get the win, when halfway through the match Michelle would return after being bailed out of prison. On the June 15th edition of Monday Night RAW, Rebecca would take on Mickie James. Rebecca would pick up the quick win after a roll up, getting a victory over the former WWE Champion. After her match with Mickie, Rebecca would disappear from the WWE for a couple months, leaving to go back to teach. Return to RAW! Rebecca would return to WWE on September 14th, 2009. Her return match would be against Missy Sippy. Missy would get the win, but Rebecca's foot was under the rope. Michelle came out to the ring and restarted the match with herself as the Special Guest Referee. Rebecca would get the win with a quick roll up victory. This would be Rebecca's last match as part of the red brand, when she would be transfered over to SmackDown! Friday Night SmackDown! Rebecca was moved over to the SmackDown! brand when asked to be transfered. She would see action right away on the September 25th episode of SmackDown! Rebecca would face off against Kayley Hale. Rebecca would pick up her first win on SmackDown, when she managed to get the victory over Kayley by a roll up. Rebecca would take a week off. But at No Mercy on October 4th, Rebecca would be backstage to congratulate her sister Michelle, and her partner Eve Torres on their recent Unified Tag Team Championship win that last friday. The three would end up joining forces to form an all female faction. The next Friday on SmackDown Rebecca would face off against the United States Champion; Jasper Merrick. Rebecca would pick up the win by pinfall, earning her first major victory in the WWE. The next week on the October 9th edition of SmackDown, Rebecca would be placed in a tag team match, teaming with the number 1 contender for the United States Champion, Patrick Lawler to take on Andy Brookes, and Allison Hoffman. A new tag team on the scene. Personal Life In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'BlondeTourage' (Super Kick) **'California Sunrise' (Star Ship Pain) **'Energizer' (Pedigree) *'Signature moves'Running Bulldog **Bronco Buster **Atomic Drop **Sharp Shooter **Diving Crossbody **Hung on Rope DDT **Hurricanrana **Leg Feed Inzuguiri **Running Springboard Arm Drag **Moonsault **Sharpshooter **Ankle Lock **Brazilian Heel Lock **Make-Up (Shooting Star Press) **Clothesline **Drop Kick **Bull Dog **Spear **Diving Neckbreaker **Straight Jacket Sitout Sleeper Slam *'Nicknames' **'"Becca'" *'Theme Music' ** "Pour Some Sugar on Me" Def Leppard ** "Independent Woman Part 1" Destiny's Child Championships and accomplishments *NCAA Devision 2 Volleyball Championship (2008, 2009) Category:Female wrestlers Category:1988 births Category:WWE for Extreme Category:WWE Divas Category:Managers and valets Category:Good articles